1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device provided with a heat spreader, and a method of manufacturing such semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Along with the recent rapid diffusion of the internet and intranet, semiconductor devices used therein are coming to be smaller in dimensions, yet to have more number of pins and higher outputs. In addition, high reliability is one thing constantly required from a semiconductor device. Here, reliability of a semiconductor device significantly depends on an operating temperature, and a lower operating temperature facilitates the semiconductor device to achieve higher reliability. Accordingly, it is essential to grant a better thermal performance to a semiconductor device, in order to make the most of its functional capability without compromise in reliability. From such viewpoint, techniques for lowering a thermal resistance of a semiconductor device are being developed, aiming at upgrading the reliability of the semiconductor device.
JP-A Laid Open No. 2001-210761 discloses a technique of adhering or burying a metal plate serving as a heat spreader to or in a surface of a semiconductor device to thereby improve heat dissipation thereof, and to thus lower the thermal resistance of the semiconductor device.